


Breakfast with Sherlock

by wylansflutes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylansflutes/pseuds/wylansflutes
Summary: Just a fluffy fic of John and Sherlock living domestic life.I do not own these characters.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Breakfast with Sherlock

When Sherlock woke up on Sunday, he instantly new that it was an odd day. Not just because sun was being filtered through his window, an odd occurrence for residents of London, but because there was a strong smell of coffee and pancakes wafting through the apartment. He figured it wasn't Mrs. Hudson who was cooking, as she had complained many times about not being able their housekeeper. He knew it must be John cooking the pancakes, which meant he only had a few minutes before disaster struck. John Watson, Sherlock's crime scene assistant and maybe boyfriend, was excellent at many things, but cooking wasn't one of them. So Sherlock wasn't very surprised at finding John cussing violently at a burnt pancake before tossing it in the trash.

"Are you having fun?" Sherlock asked, leaning against the kitchen table.

"Loads," John replied sarcastically before flipping an unburnt pancake onto the plate in front of Sherlock.

That was apparently the last pancake John had the batter for, as he began to start plating the food and coffee. Sherlock's mug said in bold letters "CHEMISTRY IS FOR LOVERS", while John's was just a tourist mug of London.

"Where did you get the mug?" Sherlock asked. He hadn't seen it before at their flat, and he doubted that John would spend money on that.

John looked down slightly. "Molly gave it to us. Said she thought you'd like it."

Sherlock smiled, and sipped his coffee, knowing that John would eventually have to break the silence. A few minutes later, he did.

"Did you like the pancakes?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Good. Good. That's nice."

"You're nervous."

"Of course I am!" John shouted. He took a few breaths before speaking again. "It's the anniversary of the first time we met. I don't want to screw or up."

Sherlock smiled. He had figured that this was John telling him he wanted to break up or something bad, given that John had been nervous all morning.

As Sherlock and John sat there on that beautiful Sunday morning, Sherlock knew that there was no place he'd rather be.


End file.
